The Hardy Boys Wiki:Featured articles/Nominations
A featured article is an article that has been identified as the best the The Hardy Boys Wiki has to offer. These articles should be well-written, neatly formatted, extensively researched, and follow The Hardy Boys Wiki's guidelines. This is not a way to showcase articles about your favorite characters, books, etc. *Featured article queue *Featured article history Before nominating please read the following: An article must… ---- #…be well-written and detailed. #…be unbiased. #…be sourced with all available sources and appearances. #…follow the Manual of Style (not that at this early stage in the existence of HB Wiki, the Manual of Style is still in the progress of being written) and all other policies. #…not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc). #…have a proper lead that gives a good summary of the topic and can be used for the front page featured box. #…not have been previously featured on the Main Page. Otherwise, it can only be restored to featured status. #…be completely referenced for all available material and sources. See The Hardy Boys Wiki:Sourcing for more information. #…include a reasonable number of images of good quality if said images are available. How to nominate: ---- #First, nominate an article you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. Note that a previously featured article cannot be featured on the Main Page again; however, it can be restored to featured status. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured article list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has at least three supports and no objections (or the objections have been stricken or overridden), it will be added to the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured article." #Copy and paste the code (see bolow) when the nomination is posted. #Be sure to place sign with three tidles (~~~~) in the "Nominated by" line when the nomination is posted for voting. Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Code: Nominated by: Nomination comments: Support Object How to vote: ---- #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. Please cite which rule your objection falls under! Failure to do so will result in your objection being considered invalid. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. Do not strike other users' objections; it is up to the objector to review the changes and strike if they are satisfied. #Once the article has at at least three votes and no outstanding objections after at least a week, the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article." __TOC__ Featured article nominations The Mystery of Cabin Island (revised text) Nominated by: WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Nomination comments: I know this doesn't meet all the criteria, but with Christmas on the way, I thought it would be good to have the most famous Christmas themed Hardy Boys book, featured on the Main Page. Support # WHLfan (talk to me!) 21:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) # tomswift2002 (talk to me!) 07:52, 5 December 2008 (EST) # Paul Hassett 13:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Object The Hardy Boys Casefiles Nominated by: Dinosaur Dan 00:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Nomination comments: I think this article is good enough to be featured. Support # Dinosaur Dan 00:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) # Joshuamiguel 06:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Object # WHLfan (talk to me!) 20:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I don't think this article is detailed enough. While, the in-universe aspect of the series is covered, not very much information about the publication of the series is given. Also, this article does not cite it's sources. Having said this, though, I'm glad to see another member finally nominating an article. I'll rewrite/add to the article, and then I'll change my vote. WHLfan (talk to me!) 20:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I have the rewritten version article on my computer - now I just need to cite my sources. WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) American Teens Against Crime Nominated by: Joshuamiguel 06:33, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Nomination comments: Good enough to be a Featured Article in this wiki. Support # Joshuamiguel 05:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Object # WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:35, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The article needs a bit of work, first. It shouldn't take as long as the Casefiles article, because every thing about ATAC can be found within the books.